


Please Use Discretion

by marsakat



Series: Wormler's Adventures [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Gen, POV Second Person, Surreal, wormler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your doorbell rings. Stranger things have happened, but not to you. </p><p>C'mon you're curious.<br/>What's a wormler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Use Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> A wormler is a picture when they stretch Tyler's face out but that's not the end-to-end of it

  
Imagine you open a door. And there he is, Wormler.

"I will build you a house of gold," Wormler says, "Let me play you a song of love on my pianokelele." He slithers into your abode. "Please, can you feed me Cheez-its and root beer?"

With shaking hands you head to the fridge and pull out a Capri sun. All you have are Capri suns. Weird. You just went food shopping, or so you thought.

"Shoot it into my mouth" Wormler says, opening wide. He's still standing by the door, but his face is in the kitchen now. You miss and shoot into his eye. "Ahh it burns, it burns!"

You suddenly feel sorry for the creature as it begins to cry, tears slipping down Wormler's face, making a puddle on the ground. "Why doesn't anyone love me?" Wormler sobs. "I just wanna be loved"  
You reach forward and wipe away the tears, apologizing. "Would waffle crisp make it all better?" You offer a bowl to Wormler who smiles and nods, proceeding to dunk his face into the cereal.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Wormler retracts to only a six foot long faceheadneck. "I don't want to make new friends" Wormler whispers as he hides in the hallway closet.

Afraid of what was waiting, you approach the door. Creaking, it opens to reveal.... Josh, looking exasperated and holding a dead fish and a snow globe. "Have you seen Tyler?" He asks, Wormler already poking his nose around the closet door.

You nod, the sight of the drummer a relief, though it seems to bring only further questions.

Wormler starts humming an A sharp and begins to gnaw on the leash of your dog. Your dog that passed away years ago. You miss him. Why do you still have that leash?

"C'mon Tyler we gotta go back to the bus. Mark is sorry, he didn't mean for you to get caught in the crossfire," Josh offered the snow globe to Wormler. "But honestly, dude, what the heck were you thinking? It's basic knowledge not to distract Adramelech."

"Tell Adramelech to go....blankity blank himself" Wormler hissed while slinking back into the closet.

"I like my limbs and organs positioned where they're intended, thank you very much," Josh replied, walking to the kitchen and throwing the fish into the sink.

You want to protest but you're too busy pressed up against the wall in fear.

Wormler's voice could be heard through the closet door "Jish, that's insensitive." he said with a sniffle.

"Tyler stop sulking. Let's go," Josh reached into the closet and tugged Wormler out by the ear. "I'm sorry for his behavior. We'll be going now... Um, please don't mention this around, okay?"

Josh tosses four large gold coins into the ground. "I'm not sure...hopefully this is enough. C'mon Tyler."

"Thanks for the waffle crisp. I think your milk is expired though.....Josh are you my best friend still?" Wormler's voice fades into the distance, the last you hear is Josh affirming, in a tired-sort of voice "of course, baby boy"

You go to your fridge. There is no milk. There never was milk, nor any Waffle Crisp. There are still only Capri Suns.

You go back to the gold coins on the ground. Surely that will be enough to buy more groceries, the ones you were certain were there. You can't pry the gold coins off the ground. Curse you, Josh Dun  

A sudden flapping slapping noise in the sink startles you. The dead fish is awake now. You get a vase from the shelf. That'll have to do for now.

You sit down on your couch with your new pet and a pouch of Capri Sun. You hear what may be a hint of music in the air as the sunset makes the gold coins glitter.

Though it's only 5:27 pm, it's late. It's time for sleep. Sadly, the stairs only lead to the basement. You crave a mattress to rest upon.

You start a fire in the hearth and stretch out on a fleece blanket. It's bedtime. You hope Wormler is happy, as he is kind and... innocent. You are getting heavier and heavier as you fall and spin into the webs of the dream spider. The day is now coming to an end. The ghost howls as you sleep. Stay alive. Stay alive. For trees. You will fly, for your soul is now free.

Take solace in what is sure to

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. It doesn't have to make sense. You have made the journey. You did it. 
> 
> Thanks to the dun cum squad, and minecraftwarcat and cherrybombb for the edits.
> 
> Teeentyonepilots on tumblr. I swear I'm not on drugs


End file.
